In recent years, the different types and the use of mobile devices has increased remarkably. If previously they included a limited group of telephones and laptop computers. It has now expanded to include, among others, smart phones, cellular phones, tablet devices, media players, portable gaming devices, digital cameras and laptop computers.
There are many causes to the proliferation of the use of these devices. One main reason is their size and weight. In the past, mobile devices were often heavy, large and/or cumbersome. Today, mobile devices manufactures compete with each other in how compact and lightweight they are.
Another reason is the relative ease and speed in which people can connect to the internet, which has become the new standard. Now people not only appreciate fast internet but need it and demand it. Even places with relatively poor infrastructure have maintained an ability to connect online via old and new technology, such as WiFi, WiMAX, LTE and others. Mobile devices make internet connectivity constantly accessible.
As mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablets become ubiquitous, the scope of their functions has broadened. People utilize their mobile devices for a plethora of actions and are constantly looking for more uses. For example, today, many mobile devices include extensive photographic systems, enabling the user to take digital images and videos with cameras built into the device. These built-in cameras are often of high quality, with the ability to take photos and videos in color and with high resolution. These images can then be displayed, shared and modified, through various media.
With the growth of cloud storage capabilities and their easy access, mobile devices provide a practical tool for data accessibility. Furthermore, the advent and subsequent plenitude of applications for a wide spectrum of tasks, created specifically for use on mobile devices have further increased the dependence on these devices.
Mobile devices, while prolific and abundant as described above, have much potential to actualize. The medical profession and various other industries as well as the layman could benefit from further exploration of uses.